Life Changing Secret
by Blonde-gym-chick
Summary: COMPLETE Draco's father has been hiding a dark secret that will effect his sons life. No one knows Lucius' secret, not even his family. Draco is in for a shock when he turns 18. His whole life is about to change.
1. Disasterous Secret

Chapter One – Disastrous Secrets

A man with straight blonde hair sat rigidly in a plush green chair, surveying the room he was in with hawk like eyes. If one were to look at him then they would describe him as cold and distant. His face was blank, masking all feelings and thoughts behind silver eyes that held malice and power.

The room he was currently occupying was lavishly furnished. Antique arts hung from walls that had seen many past owner's come and go. Bookshelves sagged from the large quantity of books they held, all containing information about the dark arts.

A tapestry hung from a wall behind a desk where the man presided. This was a prized possession that had been passed down throughout the family since the beginning of time. The family tree proudly boasted the fact that all the names it held were pureblood, something that most families weren't.

There was only one name missing from the bottom of the timeline. The name Draco Malfoy didn't follow those of his parents Narcissa and Lucius because of a family secret, one that could destroy their name.

It all started when it became apparent that Narcissa was enable to bear an heir. When she started to refuse sex, Lucius, being forced to maintain the marriage, had engaged in scandalous activities with an attractive veela named Melany.

Lucius had believed his affair would never be discovered, but that thought was shattered when Melany had apperated into his house proclaiming to be pregnant. Even though seventeen years had passed, Lucius could still vividly remember the conversation that ensued.

_"Melany, what are you doing here?" Lucius asked, eyes darting around to look for unwanted listeners. "I told you to never come here." He whispered angrily._

_"I had to." After pausing she continued on to say, "There is something you need to know."_

_"Follow me to my study."_

_As the two stridded down long hallways Melany played with a ring that rested on her left hand's index finger. She couldn't help but feel nauseous because of her actions._

_They soon arrived in the exact same room as Lucius was now in. Melany delicately sat down in a straight-backed chair while Lucius slowly lowered himself into a chair behind his desk. Silence engulfed the two as they stared at each other, both hoping the other would pick up the conversation. Getting aggravated Lucius cleared his throat. When Melany remained mute Lucius decided to speak._

_"What was so important that you felt the need to barge into my house when my wife is here?" He calmly asked, yet underlying hints of anger showed otherwise._

_"I'm sorry to disturb your perfect life," she said sneering, "but this involves both of us. I don't know how to say this so I'm going to tell it to you straight."_

_After seeing Lucius nod in understanding she went on._

_"It seems we have a child."_

_Lucius froze at her words and looked at her with disbelief etched on his normally blank face. As shock invaded his body he stared off into space._

_"A child," he spluttered. "Me?"_

_"Yes." Melany replied briskly._

_"No, it cannot be. You're lying." He wheezed._

_"I wish I was." She whispered, "Do you know what this will do to me and Tobias? My marriage will fall apart!"_

_"There must be a way to fix this."_

_With a mad glint in his eyes he said, "I know. I shall kill it before anyone knows."_

_It looked as if Lucius had gone off the deep end. He began to laugh hysterically, frightening the veela across form him._

_Waiting for him to finish Melany pondered other ideas on how to fix their 'tiny' problem. She was feeling as hopeless as a person in the middle of the ocean until it hit her. The perfect spell._

_"Fetus Transportus."_

_Lucius, not quite sure he had heard correctly said, "What did you say?"_

_"Fetus Transportus."_

_"Are you suggesting I place your baby in my wife?" He asked flabbergasted._

_"Of course. It's the perfect plan! No one will ever have to know about us."_

_"Good God you've gone mad."_

_"No I haven't!" She huffed._

"_That could kill the baby. I wont let you hurt my son!"_

"_Relax, all will be fine."_

And it had been. Baby Draco had successfully been implanted in Narcissa and Melany looked and acted as if nothing had ever happened. Her and her husband of now 23 years, Tobias, were still happily married. After performing fetus transportus Melany and Lucius's paths had separated.

Melany's life was as normal as could be; yet Lucius had lived with the constant fear of his son's heritage. As Draco's eighteenth birthday came closer Lucius hoped with all his heart that Draco wouldn't transform into a veela like his mother.

But since Lucius was forced to wait one more month, all he could do was hope.


	2. Raging Fight

Chapter Two – Raging Fight

It was a dark and cold night when the deatheaters attacked Hogwarts. At the strike of midnight figures had emerged from the dark forest, slowly creeping towards the sleeping castle. The moon barely shown through the clouds that covered the night sky, effectively shadowing the men dressed in black. With wands drawn they advanced upon the steps that lead to the castle, taking caution.

Their leader, a hideous man with skin as white as bone, red eyes and a lipless smile, opened the large double doors that squeaked loudly. Pausing outside the doors his followers waited for his signal to attack. Everyone present knew the graveness of their mission that night. This was their chance to grab the boy-who-lived and anyone who stood in their way.

"Don't anyone make a sound. If any complications occur fix them. Kill those who try to stop you. If you find Potter's close friends take them to me. I want them and Harry alive. Understood?"

Everyone present nodded their heads and pulled on their black masks. After everyone had properly adjusted their mask, Peter Pettigrew being the only one who had any problems, Voldemort gestured with his hands to enter.

Voldemort's red eyes shown brightly in dark hallways that him and his followers traveled. Coming to a stop in front of a woman snoozing in her portrait Voldemort raised his wand, signaling the men that surrounded him the time to attack had finally come.

Lazily the Dark Lord burst the portrait door off its hinges. As he climbed into the common room the Fat Lady screamed a warning to the sleeping occupants of Gryffindor Tower.

"Someone silence her!" Voldemort hissed over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs to the dorm where his nemeses rested.

Almost immediately the screams were quieted and an uneasy silence filled the air. Deatheaters ran in every direction, blocking the escape route that the Gryffindors tried to take. Spells were cast in every direction. Many students tried to dodge the grown wizards and witches that opposed them, but only a few were lucky enough to get away.

Harry Potter had heard the commotion and had awakened instantly. Not thinking he grabbed his wand and rushed to the door to help the younger students who had ran downstairs only to come face to face with the Dark Lord. Anger coursed through his veins as the man who stood before him smirked.

"Voldemort." He said while narrowing his bright green eyes.

"Potter."

With a quick flick of his wrist Voldemort closed the door, the only escape route in the room, and sealed it. He then turned around to look at his opponent.

Within a blink of an eye Voldemort said "incendio". A stream of fire burst from Voldemort's wand and hit Harry's arm. Gasping Harry looked down to see his arm begin to peel. He watched horrified as the skin fell off, revealing red skin beneath.

Sucking in a deep breath Harry looked his enemy in the eye and said, "Leave now before I am forced to kill you."

Laughing Voldemort didn't notice the killing curse hurtling to him until it was an inch from him. Throwing up a protective shield he reflected the green beam of light that hit a mirror near the bathroom, cracking it. Scolding himself for not paying attention Voldemort ducked another spell only to be hit by a third in the stomach, making him kneel over in excruciating pain.

"I warned you." Harry said coldly. "Now get out!"

Looking up at the young man next to him Voldemort pulled himself back onto his feet before silently casting a spell. Once again Harry was hit and excruciating pain embodied him. Letting out a moan Harry grew more determined to kill the evil wizard that stood only feet away from him.

Harry could faintly hear the battle that raged on downstairs but was shocked when someone pounded on the door, tying to get into the room. The two men turned to stare at the source of the noise.

"Harry!" Yelled a masculine voice.

"Ron!" Harry yelled back.

Ron's pounding became more instant and he continually yelled through the door.

Harry was so preoccupied with Ron that he forgot the Dark Lord was behind him. Voldemort whispered "flagrate". The spell created a ring of fire that encircled Harry. Fearful Harry turned around and was about to cast a dark spell at Voldemort but stopped when a man came into his dorm room holding a struggling Ron, shortly followed by another man with a passed out Hermione.

"Let them go!" Harry yelled at the deatheaters.

The two men stood stock still as they awaited their master's praise. When none came they started to talk rapidly.

"Your Highness we have caught his best friends. Shall we kill them?"

"No." Harry yelled, surprisingly running through the ring of fire that neither burned or harmed him in any way. As the men saw Harry race towards them they raised their wands, pointing them at his friend's hearts. Voldemort caught Harry as he sprinted by and pinned him to the wall where he tried to fight the older man off.

A sharp pain at Harry's throat made Harry still. The wand that was pushing into his neck was starting to draw blood and he was afraid he was going to be stabbed. Trying to move his head away from his wands brother Harry pushed himself up against the cold wall. Not wanting Harry to escape Voldemort muttered "incarcerous", making ropes magically appear out of thin air and tie Harry up.

"Sir." One timidly said. "Shall we kill them?"

"No. We will take them all back to my castle where we will get all the information out of them we need. Then we will kill them."

Ron who had been silent the whole time got his voice back and shouted, "Let me go! Put me down you bastard."

A thud was heard as Ron hit the floor, knocked out by the powerful punch that the deatheater had hit him with. The man's mask slipped revealing silver eyes and blonde hair. Harry recognized who the man was right away and shouted, "Malfoy! I should have known it was you."

Lucius slowly turned his head towards the tall, muscular boy with ruffled black hair and stared him straight in the eyes. An evil smile formed on his lips while he looked at the person whom his son hated with a passion. He would have to make sure Draco got to have some fun with the 'Dream Team'.

Loud footsteps came up the stairs to reveal a woman whose face was covered with what looked like winged bogeys. She had a death grip on a small red haired girl who Harry noticed was Ginny. The woman looked enraged and while telling her master what happened she tightened her grip, making Ginny whimper.

"This blood traitor cast the bat-bogey hex. Look what she has done!" The woman said pointing to her face.

"Calm yourself Miss Parkinson. We have to get away; Dumbledore and the teachers are on their way. Alert the others to leave now."

Handing the scared Ginny over to the death eater who held Hermione, Pansy Parkinson's mom ran down the stairs and had everyone leave. She came huffing back up to see that the others had left without her. Letting out a frustrated sigh under her breath she too apperated to the deatheaters meeting point.

She was really looking forward to tonight, for before the sun came up the four Gryffindors would be dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I would like to know what you guys think so if you could review with comments, criticisms, or ideas on what could happen next, please do.**

**Thanks again for reading my story.**


	3. A Tiny Cell

Chapter Three – A Tiny Cell

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were transported along with the deatheaters to Voldemort's castle. The four were taken down many steps and corridors before they reached their final destination, the dungeons. They all were reluctantly pushed into a small cell 20 feet by 20 feet. The bars that closed and locked behind them were rusted and old, the floor covered in a thick layer of dirt, and the tiny light that hung from the ceiling flickered when shining dim light on the people below.

Harry massaged his wrists and ankles as the ropes uncoiled and disappeared. Taking in the grim surroundings Harry noticed Ginny who was slumped over in a corner crying, her tiny hands muffling her sobs. He took a moment too look at his friends.

Ginny was a thin girl for her age and was short, unlike the rest of her family that was tall and lanky with the exception of her short, plump mom. Her long red hair ran down her back and stopped midway, her soft brown eyes shown brightly behind the tears that fell from them. For a moment Harry thought Ginny resembled her twin brothers Fred and George but dismissed it as the bad lighting.

He then looked at the unconscious boy on the floor next to him. His red hair look exactly like his younger and only sister's except it was much shorter. His long nose and face was covered with tiny freckles that made him look younger then he was. Ron was very tall and gangly but still had large hands and feet for his body. Harry had always admired his friend who had a laidback attitude and a fun personality.

Finally looking at the last person in the room, Harry looked at his sleeping friend Hermione. Behind her closed eyelids rested brown eyes that became steely when she was arguing. Her large front teeth were also hidden behind her closed lips, but her brown bushy hair could never be hidden. It surrounded her face and partially covered her arms. Even though Hermione was the brightest witch of their age, she couldn't tame her unruly hair, which was saying something since she had tried every spell and potion known.

During the time Harry had been observing his friends Ginny had stopped crying and had crawled over to her brother, shaking him. He woke with a start and slapped Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. You startled me…it was just a reaction." He said, apologizing profusely.

Ginny glared at Ron but accepted his reason and then proceeded to Hermione who was still comfortably asleep. She bent down next to Hermione's ear and whispered something that the two boys couldn't hear. Whatever it had been alerted Hermione who bolted up into a sitting position.

"Time for class, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Hermione said panicking. It was then that she noticed she wasn't in her dorm room, but in a dungeon.

"Where are we?" She asked the others.

"We are all in a dungeon, probably Voldemort's." Harry replied.

"What! How did we get here?"

"You slept throughout the whole thing." Ginny stated. "I don't know how you did it when people were yelling curses all around you. Some deatheater even picked you up without you noticing."

"I took a sleeping potion. It lasts a full eight hours."

"Is that dream recurring?" Ginny asked her friend.

Blushing Hermione shook her head no and looked at her feet, suddenly interested in the dirty floor.

"What dream?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

With a quick look at Ginny Hermione muttered, "Its nothing." The two guys looked at each other and then at Ginny who shrugged her shoulders and tried to look innocent.

"What dream?" Ron persisted.

"Ron," Ginny cautioned. "Leave it alone."

"No. Hermione and I don't keep any secrets. Come on Hermione, cant you trust me?"

"Of course I can, but this dream is really personal."

Rubbing his hands together Ron said, "So it's a juicy secret then."

Rolling her eyes, the bushy haired teen tried to distract her freckled friend by mentioning, "I think I hear footsteps."

Not taking her hints Ron became more annoying in his pursuit.

"Please…" He begged.

"If it will shut you up!" She angrily said. "Fine, I've been having dreams about a certain someone." When Ron perked up at the topic she quickly continued to say, "But I'm not telling whom!"

Not thinking anything of the conversation that was happening around him Harry looked around their cell for anything that would help them escape. He too had heard footsteps come down the stairs but noticed they stopped, and then got quieter as the person walked away.

Getting on his hands and knees Harry moved around on all fours searching the ground for trap doors or something sharp enough to pick a lock with. He caught tiny bits and pieces of Ron and Hermione's conversation while searching.

"Give it up Ron, it's none of your business."

Next Harry searched the walls with help from Ginny who had also decided the conversation wasn't worth her time.

"Hermione. I'm just looking out for you. What if the guy has a background? A dark background?"

Ginny snorted at his comment. "Like Hermione would go for the dangerous type." She said aloud to herself.

"I heard that." He said to his sister who sarcastically replied, "Oh darn, I was hoping you wouldn't."

After some bickering Ron gave up and helped his sister and his best friends look for a way out of their tiny enclosure. They were all so into their search that the loud footsteps that echoed off the long hallway went def on their ears.

All four teens were obviously started when a cold voice said, "Its time for you interrogation."

Ginny shrunk when she saw Theodore Nott standing close to the bars of their cell. She latched onto her brother who puffed out his chest, trying to look imposing to the older man. Hermione's eyes darted back and forth as the cell door opened and ropes tied up their hands. Harry on the other hand glared at Nott and was forcefully taken from the cell, protesting silently by pulling backwards while the frustrated Nott pulled him forward.

The Gryffindors marched down the cold hallways to their impending doom, not knowing what was in store.

-------------------------------------------------

**I would like to take the time to thank everyone who has review.**

**Dirtydancer: Thanks for the offer of being a beta. If I ever have a chapter that I need help editing I will be glad to ask you for help. I'm also glad you like the story and yes, I will continue on.**

**XThisXBeautifulXDisasterX: I'm happy you find this story to be interesting.**

**Me: You are right; no one can die yet since the story has just started. You can all breath easy for a while since I haven't planned to kill anyone yet.**

**Koolio: I try my best to describe the scenes and people in the story.**

**Jessica: Ginny and Draco are my favorite too. You might also like Switching Species which is about both of them hooking up over time. And I love your little saying, it knocks my socks off!**


	4. Crappy Situation

Chapter Four – Crappy Situation

Upon a large stone thrown sat the Dark Lord. His thrown had been carved into a snakes mouth, the tongue his seat. Blood red stones sat in the snakes eye sockets and when glittering they appeared to move. A resemblance was seen between the snakelike man and the stone snake.

Standing in a circle where his most loyal deatheaters. His followers where silent while they waited for the four prisoners to join them. The circle parted when an angry Nott pushed in Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Glad to be done with his job Nott joined the rest of his friends who closed the gap, trapping the young students in the middle.

"Tell us all you know about Dumbledore and the Order." Voldemort said in a commanding tone.

To the surprise of everyone present Ginny pushed herself forward from the group and told Voldemort disgustedly, "Like we would ever tell you!"

Lucius Malfoy silently cast the cruciatus curse with so much force that Ginny was jolted onto her back where she continued to whiter in silence. Hermione rushed over to her and comfortingly told her that everything was going to be okay.

"How could you hurt a defenseless little girl?" Ron asked.

"Never insult my Lord." Was his reply.

"I can insult him if I damn well want to!"

"Avis." Lucius yelled. From his wand bust a flock of birds that on his orders attacked the red head, biting and clawing at his face and arms.

"That is enough Malfoy." Voldemort said.

"Of course Sir." Lucius said while bowing. He then made the angry birds fly out an open window into the night.

Clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention Voldemort went on to ask Harry, "Now that you have had a taste of pain, why don't you make it easier on yourself and tell us what we want."

All the death eaters burst into laughter at the Dark Lords pathetic attempt at making a joke. With a small smile Voldemort nodded his head at his followers, indicating that they should once again quiet down.

"What do you say? Pain and suffering or a quick death?"

"We will never tell you!" Spat Hermione.

"So pain and suffering it is."

"Harry is mine. I will try to break him." Voldemort said. "But the other three should be given to some of you.

"Malfoy, I'll let your son have one since his birthday is in two days. Which shall we give him?"

"He will have none of us. None of you will!" Yelled an enraged Ginny. The others behind her shook their heads in agreement.

"I will take the young one. Weasley isn't it? I'm sure Draco will have fun with you." Lucius said with a knowing sneer. "Come here."

"Try and make me."

"Moblicorpus."

Ginny unwillingly walked over to Lucius and stood in front of him. He took her dainty hand in his big rough ones and apperated the two to Draco's rooms.

The remaining three shouted Ginny's name and tried to follow, but the deatheaters made the circle tighter. Harry Ron and Hermione pushed their backs towards each other so they could see the men and women before them from all directions.

"Who wishes to have Mrs. Granger?"

"I do!" Yelled a tiny woman with green eyes and blonde hair. Her face was smooth and skinny, but still was elegant. Her eyes held cruelty and a passionate hatred. Not recognizing her Hermione wondered where she had seen the woman before.

"Of course Mrs. Skeeter."

"Skeeter." Hermione said aloud.

"Don't you remember me Hermione? I have written a few things about you before."

Taking in a large breath Hermione whispered, "Rita."

With a fake smile and a hand gesture she said, "The one and only."

"You both may leave now."

Rita strided over to the quivering Hermione and wrapped her hand around Hermione's arm. With a pop the two apperated.

"And that leaves us with one. Who wants Mr. Weasley?" Voldemort asked.

"I'll take the boy." Came a gruff reply from a bald man. He walked into the center of the circle where the two boys stood and looked at Ron. "Yes, he will do."

Ron gulped as the man next to him looked him over. He hated the stare and prayed the short, bulky man next to him would stop. Black eyes turned to Voldemort as he told the man named Chet he could take him.

"Chet. I trust you won't kill him right away. We first need to get information out of him."

"Your never going to let that go are you? So I killed a guy before he told us where the rest where hiding. So what?"

"That type of attitude wont be tolerated. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

With a respectful nod Chet grabbed Ron's waist and transported the two into his private chambers.

Wanting the meeting to end so he could begin his interrogation, Voldemort said, "What are you waiting for?"

Within a second the men and women in black disappeared, leaving the two enemies alone in the room.

That night screams reverberated around the corridor as all four teens where tortured by their interrogators. Thankfully all lived to see the next day, though some already wanted the nightmare to end.

----------------------------------

**Hello everyone. I hope you are all enjoying the story. Please feel free comment on the chapters so I know if you guys like it or not. If you notice any mistakes or have any ideas on where to go next, I'd be glad to hear them.**


	5. Obtaining His Present

Chapter Five – Obtaining His Present

Ginny slowly pulled herself out of a deep sleep only to find she was on a plush black carpet. The longer was awake the more her body ached. The pain came back full force when Ginny pulled her body into an upright sitting position. Trying to ignore the stabs of pain that shot through her body, she took in the rest of the room.

Like the carpet, the room was decorated with black furniture and a king sized black satin bed. The only things in the room that wasn't black were the forest green walls that held pictures of her capture as he grew up. This room was Lucius Malfoy's personal bedroom.

The events of last night came rushing back into Ginny's mind. The abuse had been unreal. Draco's father had beaten her with his bear hands. Bruises on her face, stomach, and legs held proof of his hatred. Not only had he beaten her, but also used a few select curses too to make sure she got the point that his master should never be insulted.

The worst part of all had been the threat of killing her family, one by one in front of her. This mental anguish had been what finished her; she had stopped trying to defend her already hurt body from her capture, fearing that he would kill her family is she fought.

So now she was stuck in his room with no way to leave and nothing to do but wait for his return. Gathering her strength Ginny got onto her feet and shuffled over to the nearest wall. She leaned against the forest green paint and tried to catch her breath before going onward to a door that she only hoped lead to the bathroom. As her hand touched the cool metal doorknob the door behind her opened up widely, letting light form the hallway spill across the floor. Ginny immediately let go of the cold metal and looked at the man who stood framed in the doorway.

A younger version Lucius Malfoy stood there taking in Ginny's appearance, stopping to look closer at the bruises and cuts that marred her otherwise perfect complexion. Draco looked very handsome when the sun reflected off his blonde hair. Silver eyes so much like his fathers looked like silver pools, something that Ginny could fall into if the situation had been different. His tall stature of six feet towered over her small height of five feet four inches.

But Ginny saw no beauty, just a man who was there to harm her. His eyes were silver pools of quicksand, pulling you in as you fought to get out, slowly swallowing you up whole, ending your life. His blonde hair and body reminded her of all the time he had tormented her and her brother, Ron, not to mention the beating she had suffered through the pervious night with his father.

As he walked into the room and shut the door behind him Ginny began to panic. Her actions startled her as she crumpled down onto the ground and pulled her legs up close to her shaking body. Her eyes filled with unshed tears and small sobs escaped her mouth.

The man who was only a year older then her was surprised by the reaction she had to him. Not caring that she was having a mental break down he walked over to her and tilted his head to get a better look.

So this was his present? A girl who quivered at his mere presence?

Draco was confused, which was amazing since he was always on top of things. The small red head looked so familiar yet her name wouldn't fall from the tip of his tongue. After studying her and still not able to think of her name he spoke.

"What is your name?"

Ginny's head shot up at his question, making the room swirl around her for a few seconds. She had thought for sure that he recognized her. Maybe there was hope after all.

In a weak voice she said, "Molly Duncan."

Narrowing his eyes Draco brought his right hand up to his chin and cupped it, creating the classic thinking pose.

"Duncan. I don't recognize the name. Did you go to Hogwarts?"

Not being able to answer Ginny just shook her head yes.

"Well, I'm just going to make sure you are who you claim to be." Draco said, waiting to see if she would protest. Her facial expression showed he had been right in assuming she had lied about her name.

Angry that she had lied to him he spat, "Tell me your real name!"

Ginny flinched at his behavior and closed her eyes expecting to be hit or cursed. When nothing happened she opened them to see Draco kneeling down with his face inches from hers.

"Your name." He said.

Ginny stayed silent hopping he wouldn't be able to find out her last name. Her pink tongue darted out and wetted her chapped lips, a bad habit she had picked up from Bill who always did the same when in a jam. Curling into a tighter ball Ginny looked at her feet and waited for Draco to do something.

After some time he stood up once again and took a few steps back. Ginny guessed he had decided to leave, but was scared to see his wand pointed at her chest.

"Tell me you last name." Draco growled.

"I told you, its Molly Duncan." Ginny stammered.

"Crucio!"

Draco watched as the girl withered on the floor. When ten seconds had passed he asked her again what her name was.

"Tell me you name, now!"

"Bat bogey hex." Was all she said.

Not knowing why she said it, Malfoy asked, "What was that?"

"Don't you know ferret?"

Suddenly he remembered. "Weasley."

With a small nod she acknowledged him. Maybe, Draco thought, this gift isn't as bad as I thought.

"So you are my gift. How appropriate."

"I am not yours Malfoy!" Ginny yelled while standing up on shaky legs. "I belong to no one."

"That's where you're wrong. You are mine." He said smugly with his normal smirk on his face.


	6. Another Bad Day

Chapter Six – Another Bad Day

In a heap laid a broken girl. No longer with the will to fight, Ginny had tried to protect her body from the dark spells that it had been subjected to. The damage done was a broken left arm, multiple bruises and cuts in various place, a twisted ankle, and a swollen eye.

Draco had been ruthless after he had figured out who the cowering girl had been. He had laughed when Ginny screamed herself hoarse, when she tried to get him to stop. Her pleads made him angrier. Draco had hurt Ginny more then anyone, even worse then his father Lucius, who had tortured her in way she thought impossible.

Ginny had cried herself to sleep the night before which earned a kick in the ribs from Draco. She had immediately become quiet. The power he had over her was amazing. One look had her flinching. Ginny had been broken in a mere day.

And now she laid on the floor of her captor's room. Draco had already gotten dressed and had left, telling her to have his room spotless when he came back. When that was she didn't know.

Mustering all of her strength Ginny crawled over to his bed and pulled herself up. She sat down for a minute, waiting for the dizziness to pass. When it finally did she slowly walked over to Draco's desk, where a long list of duties rested.

_Make bed._

_Clean shower and toilet._

_Vacuum the carpet. Twice._

_Do laundry._

_Iron every outfit in my closet._

_Prepare lunch._

_Wash the windows. They need to sparkle!_

Throwing down the list Ginny muttered angrily under her breath, "What does he think I am, his personal slave?"

Not wanting him to come back without anything done Ginny began with making the bed and washing the windows. Once the windows sparkled, Ginny looked throughout the room for a vacuum cleaner and iron. When the items she needed where found nowhere Ginny said, "I need an iron."

And out of thin air one appeared.

"I need an ironing board too." And again one appeared.

Not wanting to admit how cool that trick was Ginny began to iron every last outfit in Draco's walk in closet. After an hour of ironing she rehung them all and took a break.

Wishing she said a nice glass of water Ginny went to the sink and cupped her hands under the cold water. When her thirst was quenched Ginny did yet another task on the list. Getting down on sore knees Ginny scrubbed the toilet and bathtub. By the time she was done the smell of the cleaner had driven her mad and gave her a major headache.

Quickly leaving the room, Ginny vacuumed and completed the other tasks on her list. Went she finished she sat down and marveled at how well she had cleaned the room. Nothing was out of place. There was no way Draco would find something wrong.

Ginny heard footsteps coming to the room and not wanting to be found on the bed lowered herself onto the floor. Thinking it best to 'be asleep' Ginny curled in a ball and closed her eyes.

The door opened and Ginny slightly smiled. The gasp that he had taken showed his approval, or so she thought.

Ginny was shocked when her body was flung off the floor and shoved against a wall. Letting her hand crept up to her head, Ginny saw her fingers were bloody when she took them away.

Confused by Draco's rage Ginny looked him in the eyes.

"Is this what you have been doing all day? Sleeping?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, now seriously confused. "I worked all damn day, working my fingers to the bone."

"And this is all you completed." Draco asked, waving his hands around the room. Ginny gasped at how dirty the room was. It looked like she had done nothing. Hoping that she hadn't dreamed it all Ginny started to ramble about how she had worked.

"Draco, I swear I did everything!"

"How dare you lie to me!" Draco shouted, dropping Ginny.

"Do it all before I come back from my party. If it still isn't done you will have to be seriously punished."

"Party?"

"Birthday. I am turning 18. I don't want you to ruin my special day so have it done or else..."

With a slam of the door Draco was gone, leaving Ginny to angrily clean the room once again.

------------------------------------------

**I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed recently. You guys are all so nice and supportive. I wish to invite people who have review before or haven't yet to feel free and write something.**

**ILOVEGIRLTWINS – I hate to break it to you but there wont be 'action' for a while. I know, I know, you want some now but the time isn't right yet. If you really are looking for a story full of action, check out other stories, mine wont be packed with it. Sorry to disappoint you.**

**iLOVEdan – I love Dan too. He is such a good actor, and cute too. And yes, the first letter in each chapter is spelling out DRACO and it will continue to spell AND GINNY. It will most likely have to be longer, but oh well.**


	7. No More

Chapter Seven – No More

Rita Skeeter, who had become a deatheater due to her hatred for the boy-who-lived best friend, was currently verbally abusing Hermione. When Hermione had captured Rita in her animagus form, a bug, she had blackmailed her and treated her like dirt off her shoes. Now it was Rita's time to be the one with the power.

Rita loved how words could make a person crumble. They tore up our insides and drowned us in pain. She had already taunted Hermione about her parents and was currently making fun of her blood.

"You're a filthy mudblood!" She yelled while pulling Hermione unto her feet by her hair.

"Its no wonder no one loves you. You are a disgrace to wizards and witches everywhere."

Tossing her to the floor like a rag doll Rita stepped up to the girl she despised. Giving her a swift kick to the stomach she spat, "I hope that makes it so you never have kids. We don't want more of your...type around here." Chuckling Rita circled Hermione as she struggled to get onto her feet. Once she was up Hermione muttered through a bleeding lip, "I might be a mudblood, but at least I'm smart."

"What is that spouse to mean!" Growled Rita.

"If you were smart you would be able to understand."

"Shut up you filthy girl!" She screamed.

"But Rita, I think you know what I mean."

"I said shut up!" Frustrated she hurled herself at Hermione who feebly ducked out of the way, sending the older woman crashing into the wall. Taking the opportunity, Hermione hobbled over to the door, pulling desperately on the handle. When it didn't budge she threw her hands up and kicked the door.

"Why is this happening to me?" She cried into her hands as tears fell. Feeling defeated Hermione allowed herself to fall to the floor and cried out her frustration and pain.

While Hermione was crying Rita shook her head and brushed dirt off her robes. The fall had been painful and her arms throbbed from the hard impact. Not wanting to suffer through the immense pain Rita decided to continue what they were doing until later that night, and if the pain hadn't receded by then, the next morning.

Seeing her prisoner on the floor Rita smiled triumphantly and slowly strutted towards her. In a commanding voice she said, "Move."

Not wanting to fight anymore Hermione scooted out of the way, earning a satisfied smirk from the blonde. Unlocking the door magically Rita left, happily thinking about what horrible punishments she would use next.

While Rita went back to her chambers and Hermione cried herself to sleep, Harry was waking up in a room across the castle.

Harry woke up in a dark chamber where a single beam of light cast down across the room. Lying in his own pool of blood, Harry pulled himself out of the soggy mess and found his way over to a stonewall. The coolness helped Harry cool down his skin.

His body felt like it was on fire; a horrible fever of 102.3 was cooking him alive. Knowing the loss of blood had drained him of his strength; Harry remained still, just waiting for Voldemort to come back for more fun.

Wishing for a miracle, Harry closed his eyes and listen for a noise to shatter the absolute silence. When that noise finally came, Harry's eyes snapped open to be assaulted buy a bright light. After his eyes had adjusted Harry noticed that an unfamiliar person stood in the doorway. The beefy man with brown hair and gray eyes looked at Harry, calculating his cuts, then let his eyes wander over to the pool of blood.

"Potter." He said evilly. "The Dark Lord wants to see you."

Walking into the room and closing the door behind him, Harry backed up trying to escape the deatheater. When the man knew no one was around he scrunched up his face, only to have his features melt away into the face of Tonks, the metamorphmagus.

"Come on Harry, we can escape." She whispered.

Then changing back into the obese man from before Tonks yelled, "Get moving." She helped Harry to his feet and opened the door, holding tightly onto Harry's right arm.

"Now don't ask questions, we don't wan you to get hurt." She said, cleverly telling Harry that now wasn't the time to talk.

The two walked down long hallways until they arrived some time later in a room next to Voldemort's. Looking worried Harry asked, "Why are we here?"

"No questions!" She barked, as a deatheater walked past.

Once all the passing men and women had turned corners, Tonks pulled Harry into a room that he hadn't seen before.

"Floo powder." She bluntly said while tossing a plastic bag to him. Opening it up and grabbing a handful, Harry asked, "Where are the others?"

In a sad voice Tonks answered. "You are top priority. Its my job to help you escape."

"You mean to tell me," Harry said, voice raising slightly, "that the others are being left behind?"

Abashed, Tonks nodded her head before throwing a clump of floo powder into the fireplace. When the flames became green Tonks told Harry that they must go. After some arguing Harry was grabbed by Tonks who hauled him into the warm fire and yelled out, "Grimmauld Place."

An angry Harry and tired Tonks arrived in a clean room surrounded with comfortable chairs and grotesque paintings. Near them was a staircase that lead up to the other three stories. Along the staircase rested dead house elf's heads, all placed lovingly next to their relatives.

Feeling a hand touch his shoulder Harry shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen, desperately needing food and medications. Plopping down into a seat Harry waited to see if Tonks would follow. And sure enough she did, coming with an arrangements of pills and potions that he would need in order to gain his strength.

Thanking her he swallowed the disgusting tasting potions one after another and washed them down with painkillers. Harry felt the medication begin to affect him and closed his eyes. He barely heard Tonks say, "You can find me in my rooms if you need anything." With a slight nod of his head he happily let himself be pulled into a deep sleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed. You guys make writing this story fun.**

**Writers worst nightmare – Your name is cool…very original. Later on in the story (I don't know how much later) Draco will start to be nicer to Ginny.**

**Louey31 – Ginny wont lose her will to fight Draco. Sadly though, Draco is going to have a fabulous birthday part (his dad is an evil rich guy after all) and a BIG surprise.**

**Draco'sGirl05 – Draco isn't OOC now, but later on will start to change. It wont be too drastic though, so it wont be too shocking.**

**Lauressa – Thank you for the comments. I'm glad you think I have a good story so far.**


	8. Draco's Party

Chapter Eight – Draco's Party

Ginny had been working yet again on the room, desperate to complete it before her 'master' returned from his birthday party. As she once again ironed, vacuumed, and scrubbed she allowed herself for the first time to think about the others. It had been only two days since Hermione, Ron, Harry, and herself had been captured by deatheaters and taken hostage in Voldemort's castle. Having been the first to be claimed by Lucius, Ginny had no idea who the others where in possession of, except for Harry whom she knew was in Voldemort's hands.

Methodically cleaning, Ginny grieved for everyone who had been killed and tortured at Hogwarts. Tears rushed from her eyes as she imagined all the kids, lying battered on the stone floors, those who where still alive yet slowly dying from exposure to cold or lose of blood. It was all too horrible.

Willing the thoughts out of her head she continued to do Draco's dirty work, and when completed she collapsed into his bathtub, thinking, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

But a volt of electricity ran through Ginny's body when she entered the tub. Noticing it wasn't stopping she jumped out and felt it immediately disappear. Cursing at the injustice Ginny dried off and went back into the bedroom, where she slept until Draco returned.

Unknown to Ginny, Draco had experienced the same shock; it was his way of knowing when his gift did wrong. Not letting his anger ruin his night he mumbled a fair few of curse words under his breath. His slave had ruined the most special day of his life…his eighteenth birthday! This was the day he had been waiting for his whole life.

He would officially be a man.

It seemed so surreal to Draco. He couldn't imagine being an equal to his father, a man so powerful that Draco had grown up fearing him.

Speaking of fathers, Lucius had been acting very tense the past few weeks. Call him crazy, but Lucius seemed to be graying and aging rapidly before Draco's eyes. Lucius looked deflated; back clumped, eyes drooping. His old man seemed years beyond his true age.

Noticing he was nearing the ballroom he shook all thought from his head before opening the grand doors.

The sight that greeted him was surreal. The room was decorated in fine satins and silks; large tables with bright candles radiated a romantic light throughout the room; a live band was tuning up on a stage twenty feet above the dance floor; the most respectable deatheaters and closest friends all patting him on the back and wishing him a happy birthday. It appeared his father had once again outdone himself, not that he was complaining.

Looking for a familiar face, Draco spotted an unusual hair color in the room…the color of red.

"Only Weasley's have red hair." Draco said.

Feeling an investigation was about to take way, Draco quickened his step and began to advance towards the redhead. The closer he got he recognized the freckles and skinny body of one of his archenemies, Ronald Weasley. Disgusted Draco savagely pushed his full weight into the unsuspecting boy, effectively pushing him to the floor. It was then when Draco saw the chains around the pale arms did he know that someone else had claimed Ron.

"Well, well, well. Look at the filthy Weasley, on the floor where you belong." Letting out a burst of laughter Ron struggled to stand up once again, cautious to keep a safe distance from the blonde boy. "Oh, did I say you could stand up?" Without warning Draco pushed Ron back to the floor, where he rolled in agony, feeling the bone in his wrist snap from the hard fall.

"I see you have met my newest toy," a gruff voice said, addressing Draco. "He is useless, but loads of fun to slap around."

"Chet, so glad you could come."

"Like I would miss this night. I wouldn't want to miss out one all the excitement."

"I'm glad you think of my eighteenth birthday so highly." Draco commented, though truly not caring one way or another.

" Oh, its your birthday? I thought this was a victory party for capturing Potter, Granger, and the Weasley's."

"You captured Potter?" Draco gasped, letting his expression finally pass his calm and indifferent mask he usually had on his face.

"Well of course. I thought your father had told you already, but it seems I am the lucky one to break the news." Walking closer so to whisper Chet continued to say, "Master is bringing him to the party tonight, if he hasn't killed him already."

Maddened that no one felt the need to tell him this important information Draco clenched his fist and held back the words that so badly wanted to escape from his lips. Counting to ten so as to not kill the man before him, Draco tried to ease the tension building in his back. So far this day hadn't been what he was expecting.

"You okay Draco, your face is turning red." Chet hesitantly asked.

"I will be fine once you tell me where I might be able to find my father," Draco grit out. For some reason this man annoyed him. Maybe it wasn't the man, but his hatred towards the Weasley's, Ginny in particular. The stupid wrench hadn't lifted a finger all day, letting the room look as untidy and dirty as it had been when he left.

His anger suddenly was lifted when a strong hand lightly grabbed his right shoulder. Turning to the person he came face to face with the person whom he had been searching for all night. There stood Lucius, long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, as was his custom. His outfit was as usual impeccable, not one blemish anywhere.

Smiling Draco gave his father a polite hug. As their arms released each other from the embrace Draco noticed a smile, a real smile, on his father's handsome face. As Draco's smile broadened his father directed him over to a corner of the room where his elegant mother stood chatting with her tight group of friends. As the two approached, Narcissa jumped to her feet and tightly hugged her son.

Feeling embarrassed Draco pulled away slowly, not wanting to upset his mother. As she gushed about how old her only son had become, Draco took the time to study his mothers figure. He hadn't ever taken time to really look at her, and was startled at his urgent need to then. As he took in her green eyes, and strawberry blonde hair, Draco noticed that the two of them seemed to share no obvious features. Startled at this revelation Draco pulled himself back into the conversation in time to hear his mother happily yell, "Oh look, the band has started!"

A charming melody filled the air and captured the attention of the audience that had gathered in the ballroom. As the lead singer began his lines, Draco watched fascinated that they could make normal words seem so special and important.

The tune soon picked up and various couple found their way out onto the dance floor. Being the man of the night, Draco waltzed with many women, taking turns with each. As the night went on he began to tire and excused himself to use the men's room. Once inside he locked the door, muttering, "Colloportus." The door sealed itself with a loud squishing noise.

Quickly relieving himself Draco washed his hands before unsealing the door and returning to the party. He was immediately called to the stage where an enormous pile of presents awaited him. Feeling giddy, Draco listening to his father, mother, and close friends toast to his birthday, then at the chime of twelve, drank champagne in his crystal glass.


	9. Ginny's Scare

Chapter Nine – Ginny's Scare

When the clock chimed a strange chill ran down Draco's spine, causing him to shiver uncontrollably. Even though he was freezing, a sheet of sweat began to form on his forehead. Starting to worry, he went back to the bathroom and washed and dried his face, hoping that would help.

And then it stopped.

Time seemed to resume its normal speed, the room became a comfortable temperature, and his body relaxed. Not wanting to alarm any of his guests, Draco left the lavatory and went up to the stage to thank everyone for coming before he left. Nodding to Lucius, Draco grabbed his wand and said, "Sonorus", making his voice loud enough to ring throughout the room.

"May I please have your attention?"

Waiting for everyone to calm down, he continued. "I wanted to thank everyone for celebrating with me tonight. I especially want to thank my parents for the lovely party they held." Turning to his parents he said, "You out did yourselves this year."

The room began to fill with applause and Draco smiled at everyone present. "It is time for me to venture to bed, so I wish you all a great night."

Taking out his wand he muttered the reversing spell, "Quietus", and left the room. Arriving at his room at twelve thirty-nine, Draco left the lights off and hurriedly changed into a fresh pair of boxers. Pulling back the covers, Draco got in bed only to notice someone was already in it. Jumping up, the person on the bed yelped and turned on a light. Draco regained his breath once he saw it was just Ginny.

Opening his mouth to yell, Draco stopped and noticed how lovely she was. A burning desire to touch her overpowered him and caused him to become flustered and warm. Not taking his eyes off her, Draco took in deep breaths and for the first time noticed that she smelled of honey, even though she hadn't bathed in days. Needing to make skin-to-skin contact with her he walked over to her and grabbed her small hands in his.

His eyes caught her startled ones, taking his breath away. God she was beautiful. Feeling his erection become harder, Draco pulled himself flat up against her body. Not being able to stop himself, he began to roll his hips across hers. A moan slipped through his lips, causing Ginny to awake from her shock.

Pulling away she ran to the opposite wall and looked at her capture. His body glowed a slight pink, his eyes seemed to be locked on her, and his boxers did little to hide his arousal. Panicking when he advanced on her again, Ginny screamed, "Stay back."

"What have you done to me?" Draco asked. "Why do I feel the need to feel you against me? Ginny," he called as she began to back away towards the door. "Ginny, don't go!"

But he was too late…she locked herself in the bathroom and stayed there as he pounded his fists on the other side. She was terrified by the change in attitude that Draco was going through. A brutal, self-centered, jerk of a man she could handle, but when she couldn't be angry with him, what could she be?

Draco's pounding had slowed considerably yet still hit the door hard every once in a while. Ginny sat on the toilet and waited for him to get tired enough to stop. Draco finally gave up and went to sit on his bed. As he sat there, he couldn't help but wonder what had driven him to act as he had.

"Today has been really weird!" He exclaimed as he settled himself under the covers and prepared to fall asleep. Just as he was on the brink of sleep, Ginny cracked open the door to see if he was gone. Deciding to pretend that he wasn't awake, Draco waited for Ginny to relax and let down her guard.

Draco was surprised when she laid down on the bed that he was on.

'If I were her, I would be trying to keep my distance.' He thought, 'This actually works for me.' And without a second thought, Draco rolled over and pinned Ginny below him. In a state of fright Ginny began to scream and kick at the man above her.

"Please," she sobbed. "Don't hurt me."

Snuggling his body closer to hers he asked, "And why would I ever hurt you?"

Snorting Ginny replied, "I'm a Weasley, your slave or whatever it is you call me, you love to hurt me and my family…the list could go on."

"Your voice is so sexy."

Draco began to kiss Ginny's neck, making the pulse shoot through the roof from panic. Her struggles became more forceful and desperate. She let out a scream that rang through the room. Finally noticing how panicked she was, Draco released her and in a flash pulled on some clothing and left.

He really had to talk to his dad.


	10. Injustice

Chapter Ten – Injustice

"Father!" Draco yelled down the hall towards Lucius. "Father, I need to talk to you."

Lucius stopped walking and waited for his son to catch up before asking why he was so urgent to talk. "Yes, Draco?"

"Something odd happened tonight, something that I cannot explain."

Lucius took in his son's flustered and slightly scared appearance Lucius nodded his head in understanding. Placing a comforting hand on his only child's shoulder, Lucius directed them to his private chambers. As soon as they were both seated Lucius started up the conversation.

"Now Draco, what happened?"

Uncomfortably, Draco shifted in his seat before recounting from the beginning what happened that night.

"It started at the party…it was when I saw Mother. I couldn't help but notice that we looked nothing alike, and for some reason I was desperate to find some sibilance, but I found none. And then, on the stage when the clock chimed midnight, I felt…odd. It's hard to explain. My body became cold, yet I was sweating a lot. Shivers kept running down my spine, so I went to the bathroom to wash my face. Surprisingly it helped and the feeling went away.

"But when I came back to my room I found the Weasley girl in my bed. I wanted to punish her, yet when I looked at her all I saw an angel. I felt like if I didn't touch her right then I would die. I became flustered and a fire began to grow in my stomach.

"It's scaring me. Why would I suddenly feel this way to her?"

Lucius appeared to be deep in thought about his son's condition, but in fact was flashing back to when he first discovered the changes a veela was to undertake.

_**After eighteen years have past, on the day of a veela's birth, the strike of midnight will transform them into their true form. No noticeable changes will occur; the only difference will be a burning desire to be with their mate. The two need not wed, but must have sexual intercourse before six months have passed. If they fail to do so, the veela will be driven insane and most likely kill themselves and their mate.**_

_**There is no way to change who a veela's mate is, and if the two cannot be together, the veela will slowly die. It is therefore important that they overcome differences and learn to love and trust each other.**_

_**The new veela will experience more powerful magic, as will their mate. They will also be granted new strength and knowledge; you don't wish to be on the bad side of a veela.**_

Draco became concerned when his father began to get misty eyed and pulled him out of his revere by touching his hands. Lucius snapped back into reality and whipped the tears away, pretending like nothing had happened.

"I have been hiding a dark secret form your mother and you. It was the biggest mistake in my life and I know that this possibly will destroy our family. Now I ask that you listen to all I have to say, for it is important to your future and Mrs. Weasley's."

"Ginny?" Draco interrupted, "What does this have to do with her?"

"Patience my son. It all started nineteen years ago…and she became pregnant, with you. I couldn't have anyone know about the affair, so we preformed the Fetus Transportus and had you implanted in your mother's womb. Luckily you survived the transplant and grew healthily without anyone knowing what had happened.

"That isn't the worst though, the reason this is happening to you is because Melanie was a veela."

Lucius observed his sons reactions and felt the anger building inside of Draco. He noticed Draco's hands in tight fists, his eyes scrunched in frustration, his ears reddening, and his breathing quickening. He was quite surprised at how well he was taking the news, until…

"How dare you not tell me this!" Draco shouted as he stood up from his chair. Clenching and unclenching his fists, Draco paced around the room while throwing his father dark looks. "For eighteen years…you kept this for me for eighteen years!" Shaking his head in disgust, Draco punched the wall next to him, leaving a gaping hole. As blood began to fall from his hand, Draco walked back to his father and grabbed him by the collar of his robes and lifted him to his feet.

"What made you think you had the right not to tell me?" Letting go of his startled father, Draco pushed Lucius back into his chair. "Come on, tell me!"

Voice shaking with fear, Lucius replied, "I hoped that you wouldn't be a veela. There was a small chance that the gene wouldn't be passed down to you. I feared that if I said anything, your mother would leave me and even go so far as to get an abortion. And then, what if you didn't turn out to be a veela? It would have been all for nothing."

"Nothing! For God's sake I would have at least been prepared for what I'm going through now. But you were only saving your ass, you don't care that my life is forever changed. How could you keep this life changing secret from me?"

"Draco, you must understand."

"No! You must understand. Because of you I am forced to live a life I have no control of. You have ruined everything!" And without another word, Draco stormed out of his father's chambers and went to his mother's bedroom, only to find her sleeping peacefully…but that was soon changed.

Gently placing his hands on his mothers arm, Draco called, "Narcissa, wake up. This is important."

"What?" His mother asked in a sleep filled voice. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed her son and immediately knew something was terribly wrong. "Dear, sit down and tell me was is troubling you."

"This will shock you Mother, so I ask you to prepare yourself for bad news."

And hour later Draco engulfed his mother in his arms as tears of sorrow leaked out of her red, puffy eyes. Narcissa had taken the news harder then Draco for many reasons that Draco could easily identify with. It crushed his mother to know that she hadn't ever truly left behind an heir, but had raised her husband's mistress's baby. The betrayal was a blow way below the belt.

Slowly, Narcissa's tears disappeared and her body relaxed. Draco tucked in his mother and sat down in a chair next to her bed, holding her hand all night long as her only source of comfort.


	11. Not Telling

Chapter Eleven – Not Telling

Draco woke up to a stiff neck and sore back. It seemed that even at his young age, chairs were not to be slept in for long periods of time. Rubbing his hands across his eyes to wipe away the sleep, Draco stood and stretched his whole body by first reaching to the ceiling, and secondly reaching from sided to side. Once most of the kinks in his back were lessened, Draco silently left his mother's room, after of course, writing her a note to help comfort her.

Yesterday had been a difficult day in deed and all Draco wanted was to see his, dare he say it, soul mate, Ginny. The words still sounded absurd to him, even though he knew it was true. Draco had once known a vella, and the guy described all the effects he had felt when he had happened across his mate. The shivers, the desire, the need, all of it, just as Draco had.

Slipping into the bedroom him and Ginny would soon be sharing; Draco found Ginny already up…and getting changed. Taking in the sight in front of him, Draco couldn't help but look at the flesh that was showing. His eyes took in her flat stomach, the top of her hips that her low pants rested on, and the swell of her breasts that were barely contained within her bra. Forcing his eyes away, Ginny pulled her shirt on hurriedly, looking both abashed and angry.

"What are you doing here!" She screamed. "I was practically naked you pervert. Haven't you ever heard of a thing called knocking?"

"I…"

"I what? I thought I could do anything I want? Is that it?"

"No, if you had let me speak I was going to say that I didn't think you would be up yet since it's just past 6."

"Well, you now know that I am a morning person."

"I can tell." Pulling on the collar of his shirt, Draco tried to concentrate on anything by Ginny luscious body. Inside his head, Draco battled to keep his hands at his side instead of roaming down her slender curves like they so desperately craved. Seeing Ginny start to the door he opened his mouth and said, "Wait."

Ginny turned to face him and waited for him to go on. Draco just stood there opening and closing his mouth, not being able to tell her what he knew he had to. Not wanting to waste her time standing there Ginny opened the door.

"Since you have nothing to say, I will be in the kitchen preparing your breakfast of french toast with fresh cantaloupe." Scrunching up his brows Ginny went on, "I am your servant and I don't want to get beaten because you wish to hang your mouth open and catch flies."

Closing his mouth Draco nodded and let her leave. _"I will try to tell her later. Not now for she might poison my food, but later."_ Draco thought. It made sense to him, so he followed the aroma floating out from the kitchen.

Screams from the dinning hall had Draco sprinting down the last corridor. As he turned the corner he saw his master holding Ginny by the neck up against one of the stonewalls. A surge of anger rose through his chest that he pushed down.

"_No man touches her…she is mine."_ The thought ran through his head as he advanced.

"Release my slave my Lord."

"You insufferable git, I know that this filth helped smuggle him out. I demand to know where he is." As Ginny hung limply in his arms he dropped her to the floor. Draco winced as he heard a bone snap at the impact. Trying to stop his master he got yelled at.

"Stay away Malfoy. She must learn a lesson, something that you should have taught her by now." Turning back to the girl on the floor. "Tell me where you have hidden him!"

"My Lord, who is it you speak of?"

"Who the bloody hell do you think Malfoy? It's Potter. Someone helped him out last night. I searched this dam castle over and over again yet he has slipped by my grasp. One of the captives must know. Quick, get the mudblood and the other blood traitor. I believe it is time for an interrogation."

Bowing his head, Draco summoned those who acquired a servant and had them brought forward. When the three of them all saw each other they embraced and were thankful that they were all doing okay. Ron was bending over Ginny who was breathing heavily and knew immediately that her rib had been broken.

Surprisingly, all the captives looked relatively healthy. Ron's hair had indeed grown an inch in the last week, something that many girls wished for, making him look slightly feminine. His hands showed blisters from working hard for Chet, cleaning his rooms, his office, and anything else he was required to do.

Hermione on the other hand looked worse for wear. The clothing she was reduced to wearing was the same as a house elf would be forced to wear, something that Rita loved. Hermione could still hear her clearly say, "If you love house elves so much, why don't you look like one." And so know she was, dressed and reduced to the status of a slave, less then animal. When she wasn't doing laborious choirs, the ex-writer was either physically or mentally abusing Hermione.

And of course there was Ginny; sitting next to the wall hoping her rib wouldn't puncture any of her major organs.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked the others, forgetting for the moment the others present in the room.

"That is why I have brought you all here." Voldemort said, "Now tell me, how did you get him out?"

"He's escaped?" Ron asked. Smiling he yelled, "Harry escaped. I can't believe it!"

"Shut up! If you say one more word out of term I will feel no remorse as I subject you to pain couldn't imagine."

Not wanting to push it, all three teens quieted and avoided eye contact with any of the deatheaters present. The room was quiet for what felt like forever. Eventually someone cleared their voice. Eyes snapping up, everyone looked to see a new face in the crowd. There before them stood Peter Pettigrew in all his cowardness.

Falling to his knees he crawled over to his master and kissed each of his shoes. He stood when commanded by Voldemort and whispered something in his Lords ear…something that made his eyes close in anger and his lips purse. Pushing Pettigrew out of the way he stalked past the others and called over his shoulder, "Interrogate them. Find out who did it, and don't stop until they tell you. Draco you have the blood traitor. Rita, you have the boy. That leaves Chet with…"

"Me." Ginny whispered. Raising her eyes slowly Ginny caught Chet giving her the once over. Sticking out his tongue he licked his lips and smiled. Pulling her to her feet, he let his hands slide down her body, causing Ginny to turn away.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Chet laughed at the look that crossed Ginny face and bade goodbye to the others. Hermione and Draco apperate to the dungeons while Ron and Rita were transported to a room much like the room of requirements.

The interrogation had now begun.


	12. Nasty Chet

Chapter Twelve – Nasty Chet

Ginny reappeared inside a room decorated in an eerie black. The wallpaper, the carpet, the furniture, even the atmosphere was dark. Not having the time to take in her new surroundings, Ginny was pushed backwards and half landed on the bouncy mattress on the bed behind her. Pushing herself off the bed Ginny tried to flee towards the door. Chet jut laughed as her watched the beautiful, helpless girl try to escape the room.

It as when his hand wrapped around her wrist that Ginny became immobilized. Scared into shock, Ginny stood still, as is rooted to the floor. Inside her head a plea for help repeated itself, becoming a rhythm that never stopped, as if a broken record.

'Someone help me! Someone…anyone! Someone help me! Someone…anyone! Someone help me! Someone…anyone! Someone help me! Someone…anyone!'

As the words repeated in her head she felt her spirit leave her body and begin to float above the scene containing Chet and herself. Helplessly she watched as he pulled her body towards his chest and firmly held her in place with one hand as the other found its way to her butt.

Chet said in a tone acting like nothing was wrong, "Who got Potter out?" When he got no answer his anger built and without thinking he began to shake his captive.

"Tell me damn it, or I will hurt you until you do."

In a voice that was unrecognizable, Ginny said, "I don't know!"

Chet's hand tightened around Ginny's waist and pushed her body so close to his that her lungs were unable to expand; strangling her. Struggling to breath, Ginny gathered her strength and ducked out of the burly man's grasp.

"Someone help me!"

"No one can hear you down her toots, so shut your mouth." He growled.

'Someone help me!'

The words rang through Draco's head and he felt his body go slack. The voice was that of his mate, and she was in need of his help. Draco couldn't stop beating himself up for leaving her and Chet alone for even a fraction of a second. Who knew what that sick pervert had subjected his true love to.

Locking the door, Draco apperated from his room to Chet's, leaving Hermione alone to try and escape.

The scene that shocked Draco was of Ginny sandwiched between the bed and the man on top of her, savagely tearing off her shirt and bra. Tears ran down her soft cheeks, the scratches on her face reddened, and her cries of pain caught Draco off guard.

Feeling like her pain was filling up his body Draco blindly grabbed Chet, and in his anger punched him hard in the jaw. Chet's body crumpled to the floor where Draco gave him a kick to the ribs. Reassured that the deatheater was out, for the time being at least, Draco gathered Ginny in his hands and helped her into a shirt.

"Its okay Ginny, I'm here now and no one is going to hurt you anymore." He cooed in her ears, "Just relax and calm down. When you're ready we will apperate back to my room."

Seeing her head slightly nod a yes, Draco soothed her by rocking her back and forth. Getting lost in the feeling, Draco saw himself telling her the truth. Would this be the last time that they sat like this?

Mentally slapping himself, his inner voice said, 'You idiot, she isn't conscious of what she is doing now, and if she was she would stop instantly!'

A grunt alerted Draco and Ginny that the man on the ground had joined them in the world of the living. Standing in front of Ginny to protect her, Draco looked Chet in the eyes and told him to leave Ginny alone.

When all he got in reply was a burst of laughter, Draco raised his voice. "Don't you dare touch her! She is my mate Goddamn it, and I wont allow your filth to touch her! Do you understand me you scum bag?"

Whirling around Draco scooped Ginny into his arms and apperated the two of them to his room. Letting her go, he watched her slid down the wall and let her body lean against the cool wall. Knowing something was wrong, Draco looked for Hermione, only to see that she wasn't where she had been prior to his departure.

Inspecting the bedroom, he ventured in the bathroom to see a gaping hole in the wall. Letting his mouth drop to the floor, Draco walked towards the hole and peeked through. Following the hallway Draco saw a door leading to a fireplace ajar. Hurriedly leaving the room he ran towards the door and entered to find that flames burning green before they returned to their regular shades of red and orange.

Kicking the table that held the floo powder Draco cursed. Today had not been his day. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Draco rolled his shoulders and his neck, letting the frustration building within him slowly leak out. Going back to his rooms he found Ginny had crawled into his bed and was completely covered by his comforter.

"What are you doing?" Ginny's head popped out from underneath to look at him. Her puffy eyes showed the inner turmoil tearing her apart. Choking out the following words, she cried, "Why me? Why would he tried to do something so vile to me!"

Not sure what to say, Draco just stood there and waited for her to calm down. Her next words shocked Draco into a coughing fit. "What did you mean back there when you said I was your mate?"

"You must have misheard me," Draco managed to say. "I said you where my…my…my slave!"

"Don't lie to me, you said mate and I know it. Now spill. What did you mean?"

"I don't think know is the right time to tell you." Draco sighed, "You have been through to much today. I will tell you in the morning. For know I must find Mrs. Granger." His face clouded with anger and Ginny blurted out, "Did she escape too!"

"So it would seem." He muttered in disgust. "But I don't have time to talk now. Stay in here and sleep, and don't think about leaving. I'm sure Chet is out there waiting for you to leave and continue where you were before I rudely interrupted."

Shrinking into the bed Ginny nodded and let her head fall in defeat. As Draco locked the door to the bathroom Ginny watched and at the last moment yelled, "You will tell me though. Don't think you can get out of telling me what you meant by being your mate," just as Draco closed the door.

Leaning against the outside of his door, Draco thought, 'Why did I have to mention it?' Gathering himself into a standing position, Draco went to find his lord and tell him of the bad news.

Another prisoner had escaped.


	13. You're My What?

Chapter Thirteen – You're My What?

"Tell me Draco, what did you mean?"

"How many time do I have to tell you, I said slave, not mate!"

"So you're saying that I am lying?"

"What if I am?"

"God, you are such an idiot. I heard you say it, so why won't you just tell me what you meant! Get over yourself and confess!"

Taking a deep breath Draco closed his eyes and counted to ten. All morning long Ginny and Draco had been arguing about his slip from the night before. Sure he was her mate, but did that mean he had to tell her immediately?

"I am talking to you." Ginny said, when Draco remained silent.

"You want the truth?" Stalking over to stand inches away from Ginny he continued. "You want to know what I meant? Well fine, I'll tell you. I am a vella, ok? I just found out…and you're my mate. My soul mate."

Stunned Ginny stuttered, "I can't be your mate. We…we hate each other, and I'm, I'm your slave!"

Sneering Draco came closer, pushing a finger into her shoulder. "You think I like this! I have no choice in who I love, in who I will spend the rest of my life with, and I'm stuck with you."

Calming down Draco moved even closer till their noses touched. Letting his breath fan across her neck, "I love you with all my heart and it's killing me. Your skin torments me by smelling so divine." His hands rested on her hips, "Your hair so silky and smooth and soft." Lightly touching her hair he leaned in and softly kissed her pouty lips. "God, your lips are perfect."

Ginny felt a wave of peace wash over her body and felt her body pulling closer to the man across from her. Urges told her to capture his lips with hers, and wrap her legs around his strong waist. Letting the desires take over Ginny gave in to his skillful touches, until…

"Stop!" Pushing herself away from the vella she moved the hairs that had escaped from her ponytail behind her ears. "I can't do this. I don't love you."

"And I don't care." Draco looked Ginny in the eyes and said, "We are meant to be, and it may not feel like it now, but soon you wont be able to take your hands off me." Raising his eyebrows in a suggesting manner made Ginny suddenly slap him across his aristocratic face.

"Don't you tell me how to feel!" Balling her tiny hands into a firm ball, "I will live me life as I want, with whomever I want."

"Oh really? And that is why you are my slave? Why you are stuck inside Voldemort's castle? Left here by Harry Potter and Granger, the Order, Dumbledore, your family! I see what you mean, you are living life how you want to."

"I hate you Draco!" Grabbing her jacket Ginny rushed to the door. "You wont be able to woo me that easily. If you truly are my soul mate, prove it to me."

Slamming the door, she was gone.

As Ginny fled down to the kitchens to start with her choirs, Draco numbly made his way to his bed where he sat in shock. He had told her, confessed the brutal truth, and all she did was mock and deny him. Lifting his head he saw on his mantle pictures of his family and friends. There sat his mother, well, not his real mother, but his mother non-the less. His friends from Hogwarts at graduation graced his face with a smile.

And on the end was his father, standing with his cane. His cold face looked like it always did, unloving and angry.

Draco picked up the picture and felt his blood run cold. If it wasn't for his father Draco wouldn't be in this situation. His father had always controlled and ruined Draco's life, but this was too much. Flinging the picture into the fireplace, Draco watched in fascination as it broke into millions of pieces.

Feeling drained he crawled into bed, hoping when he woke up he would know how to show his true feelings to Ginny.

As Draco dreamed in his large bed, Ginny began to gather cleaning agents from the kitchen's pantry. Grabbing soap, a broom, a vacuum, and many other objects, she heard a voice outside of he door. Peering out to see who it was, Ginny squeaked when the person looked her straight in the eye. Excited to see her brother was ok, Ginny ran to him and hugged him.

"Ron!" Ginny laughed as he shared the hug and gave her a peck on the cheek. He was just what she needed in a time like this. Her brother always seemed to know what cheers her up.

"Ron, I have missed you so much!" Tears of joy began to spill down her face as Ron talked. "Have you heard the good news? Ginny, Hermione has escaped!"

"I know. It's wonderful. I'm so proud of her for finding a way out of this hell hole."

"Language." Ron teased his younger sister and hugged her again. "How are you doing with Malfoy?" The smile on Ginny's face disappeared instantly and Ron put his hands on her shoulders, directing her focus to his face.

"If he has done something to you, tell me know and I will fix it."

"There isn't anything to do…no one can control it, not even Draco. But I don't want to talk about him now."

"I must ask you one thing Ginny, before I have to leave. When you were with Chet, did he try anything?"

"Almost."

"What!"

"He tried, but Draco stopped him."

Ron pulled Ginny into his arms and rocked her back and forth. "I am so sorry Ginny." The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes until Ron pulled away.

"Chet will come looking for me if I don't get back soon."

Giving Ginny a last hug he started down the hall until he stopped and turned around. "Promise me something." He called down the halls.

"Promise me you will take care of yourself, and if anything happens that you will tell me."

"I promise. The same goes for you Ron."

Nodding his head in agreement, Ron turned back around and went to Chet's room to finish his daily cleaning.


	14. Sudden Deaths

Chapter Fourteen – Sudden Deaths

'What are you doing Draco?' Letting his eyes close he felt his body slowly come back from the sleep that use to cloud his body. 'Why are you making such a fuss about this girl? She is your enemy!'

Pushing himself up into a leaning position, Draco slide his legs off the side, letting his waist, torso, and upper body follow. Now standing, he wondered what to do. He had had a purpose for standing up instead of crawling back under the covers and falling into another fitful sleep, yet he couldn't let himself.

'Ginny. I have to prove my love for Ginny to her!' Smiling for remembering why he was up, Draco made his way to his father's library. As he walked a list of potions ran through his head, all better then the next. Draco was prepared to show Ginny his love by enchanting her into loving him too. If he could convince her that they were meant to be, then she would love him when he removed her from under the spell. He finally decided upon the Entrancing Enchantment charm.

Flipping through the pages of Easy Romance he watched for the potion he needed.

"Cheering charm, no. Bounty of buttercups, no thanks. Bosumtics, never heard of that before. Ah, Entrancing Enchantment. _This potion guarantees to make the drinker fall in love and remained in love as long as they are given the potion twice a month. Ingredients:_

_3 bat droppings_

_1 welsh dragon scale_

_6 pinches of mermaid hair_

_1 drop of oxen blood."_

Draco thought hard about the items he needed to start the potion and concentrated until all four items magically appeared on the table in front of him. Smiling he scooped them up and meandered down to one of the many potion rooms in the dungeons. Carefully reading the directions he stirred the pot.

_Place in oxen blood and bat droppings. Stir seventeen times counterclockwise and then twice clockwise. Next place 3 pinches of mermaid hair into potion and then let simmer three hours._

Going off to find Ginny he magically had the ingredients finish off the work by themselves. Before that night was over Draco would be wrapping his arms around his mate who would return his affections. He couldn't wait.

So as the time went of Draco became restless and found himself back inside the dungeons just watching the clock tick, tock, tick, tock until it was 7:47. At that moment the potion was removed from the flames and poured neatly into a bottle. Gathering the bottle and placing it inside his jacket's front pocket, Draco went back to his room to wait for Ginny.

As usual she came back into his room exhausted and filthy. Not acknowledging him, she went to the showers and turned on the water. Soon steam escaped from under the door and Draco sensed she was done. Having already placed the potion inside of her water bottle, Draco watched as she came out and headed strait for it.

He watched as she took a sip. Sensing something wasn't right Ginny looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?" He just smiled and let her keep drinking, pretending to be minding his own business. When she sat the bottle down Draco decided to test his luck and see if the potion had started to take effect yet.

"Ginny, I want to ask you a serious question, one that you must answer truthfully."

Ginny tilted her head in confusion but said nothing; therefore Draco decided she was agreeing. "I want to know if you love me." He chuckled as her eyes opened wide and she blinked rapidly. Trying to look away Ginny muttered, "But this has nothing to do with work. You shouldn't be asking me questions like that."

"Please, just answer the question."

"I love you Draco. I really do, but I shouldn't." Ginny moved away from her master and stuttered, "I can't love you, it is wrong, but I do. I don't know why!"

"Why don't you show me what you are thinking right now? What do you wish you could do with me?"

Blushing Ginny walked towards Draco and pushed him onto the chair he was thankfully standing near. Straddling his legs she made her way into his lap. Smiling sexily at him she moved her lips towards his and captured them in a hard, demanding, passionate kiss. A fire swelled in Draco's body as she swayed her hips across his groin. Loving what she was doing he slipped his hot tongue into her mouth and pulled her body tightly up against his. Her hands had found their way inside his pants and were rubbing against his erection, causing his body to shudder in want. He then felt his member shrink rapidly in size and panicked. He stood up and looked around to see what had caused the problem. He then noticed Ginny holding a wand with a smile plastered to her face.

"Don't think you can place a spell on me Malfoy. I may be a slave but I still can smell a potion when one is on or in my possessions. Now if you want your friend back to its normal _small _size you will have to beg."

Swinging her wand back and forth like a pendulum, Draco tried to think what spell she had used. Not being able to think of one he looked at her with anger etched on his face. Laughing she teased, "You don't know what spell I used, do you? Dis-engorgio, you know the shrinking spell, not that their was much to shrink on you but…"

"I will let you know that I have a lot to shrink thank you vary much, but I cant…I, how?"

"That is for me to know and you to wonder. Now let me out of this place, you hear me. I want out of this castle, I want to be with my family and away form you. Now if you wish to be back to normal I suggest…"

Ginny never finished because the door smashed open by Voldemort. He stood in the hallway and glared at the two of them. His red eyes were darker then normal and his breath smelled of alcohol. He had Ginny fly across the room and into his arms without his wand. Placing his hand around her thin neck he said, "Where are they hiding?"

Struggling for air Ginny tried to free herself form his grip. Draco too began to take in deep breaths but Voldemort seemed not to notice. "Where are they you bitch? Tell me God damn you!" Voldemort then pulled out a knife and sliced down Ginny's check, from her scalp to her jawbone. Draco screamed in pain as he too was cut and started to bleed.

Voldemort then took the knife and held it up to her neck and yelled, "Where?" Before she could answer he slit her neck and dropped her to the floor where she laid, crying in pain. And then she died. Voldemort looked to Draco in a drunken blur to see that he too was dead, his injuries identical to the ones the girl had sustained. Feeling their power leave their bodies and enter his Voldemort left the scene and went back to his rooms, wanting for someone else to find the corps of the two mates.

It was Narcissa who found them and knew right away that as Ginny was dieing, Draco was too for the bond of mates, even before sexual intercourse was so strong that as one hurts so does the other. The two mates had been destined to struggle through their relationship but this was too much for her. Finding her husband they called in the funeral home and had an immediate funeral for the two veelas who were savagely killed.

If only they hadn't been killed that night, Ginny and Draco would have defeated the Dark Lord through their ultimate love. If only they had tried to fight off the Dark Lord harder. If only Voldemort hadn't been drunk and enraged. If only Ginny had escaped from the castle before.

If only.


End file.
